The invention relates to a support for one or more flat panel displays, e.g., monitors, touch screens and other displays used in various applications, including personal computers, televisions, industrial machinery, etc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,687,939 and 6,276,655 disclose supports for flat panel displays.